Through Time and Space
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Desde el inicio de los tiempos, las almas de la princesa del destino y el héroe elegido por las Diosas han estado entrelazadas para estar juntos. Sin embargo, muy pocas princesas acaban casándose con su héroe... Zelink. Hylink. Telink.
1. Chapter 1

_**Through Time and Space**_

 **Prólogo:**

 **El inicio de la leyenda.**

 **La diosa Hylia y su héroe elegido Link.**

Hylia siempre deseó sentirse más humana.

Deseaba poder sentir la brisa en su rostro, el agua sobre sus pies, el calor de otra persona sobre su cuerpo...

Siempre deseó sentirse más humana, y ahora gracias a él se sentía así.

¿Qué era esa sensación de calor que sentía cuando su cuerpo estaba pegado al de su héroe?

¿Por qué sentía algo recorrer sobre su estómago cuando el héroe ponía su mano sobre la suya?

¿Por qué Hylia se detuvo a apreciar a ese hombre?

La Diosa blanca esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que no pasó por alto ante los ojos del guerrero.

-Deberíais sonreír más a menudo, Hylia.-dijo el guerrero mientras se sentaba al lado de la Diosa.-Os hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya sois.

Hylia soltó una pequeña risa y contempló la Espada Maestra en las manos del joven guerrero.

-Esa espada os hace ver más como un héroe.-murmuró Hylia.-Como el héroe de la tierra de Hylia.

Link suspiró y envainó la espada. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, pero sí era la primera vez que Hylia le decía eso.

-No soy digno de portar esta espada.-susurró.-He estado encerrado durante muchos años, no merezco ni siquiera que estéis sentada a mi lado ahora mismo.

Hylia se acercó poco a poco hacía él y colocó su mano encima de la del héroe entrelazando sus dedos inconscientemente, era más una necesidad. La Diosa apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del guerrero y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Y tampoco...-murmuró mientras se alejaba un poco de la Diosa.-Tampoco soy digno de estar a vuestro lado.

-Link...

Antes de que la Diosa pudiese decir algo, Link rápidamente se apartó de ella. Hylia notó como los hermosos ojos azules de su héroe estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas y eso le sorprendió mucho. En todo el tiempo que ella le estuvo observando, que fue mucho antes de que a él le encarcelasen en las mazmorras del castillo de las Tierras de Hylia, nunca le vio llorar. No lloró cuando su mejor amigo murió, no lloró cuando le encarcelaron...

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba a punto de soltar lágrimas después de decir esas palabras.

-¿Por qué decís que no sois digno de portar una espada como esta?-dijo la Diosa mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

Link suspiró y miró la Espada Maestra que tenía entre sus manos.

Se sentía tan bien sujetarla, como si esa espada estuviese hecha solo para él...

-Ya lo sabéis, Hylia.-murmuró Link y Hylia le miró confundida.-He hecho cosas de la que nadie estaría orgulloso... He traicionado a gente, le he quitado la vida a varios hombres, he estado encerrado durante mucho tiempo que perdí la cuenta... Se me hace imposible el creer que yo sea quien deba portar esta espada y quien luche a vuestro lado para derrotar al Heraldo de la Muerte.

-Y aún así, la Espada Maestra te ha reconocido como su dueño.-Hylia se acercó poco a poco a él y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla.-No me creáis porque soy una Diosa, creedme porque es la verdad.

-Hylia...

-Lo que más me llamó la atención de vos fue que a pesar de tener el corazón roto y haber sufrido tanto por gente que una vez jurasteis proteger, tenéis un corazón noble y lleno de amor que no duda en ayudar a nadie. De entre todos los mortales que he visto a través de los años, vuestra alma es la que más me ha llamado la atención y que me ha hecho romper todas las leyes que debo cumplir.

-¿Qué leyes?-preguntó el rubio y la Diosa sonrió acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-La de no acercarme más de lo permitido a los mortales y la de no enamorarme de ninguno de ellos.

Link terminó por acortar la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios con los de su Diosa. Hylia, sorprendida por lo que el guerrero había hecho, se dejó llevar por esa hermosa sensación que no sabía que existía. Al cabo de unos segundos, el guerrero y la Diosa se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada.

-No soy digno de estar a vuestro lado y tener vuestro amor.

-Sois mi héroe elegido, creo que no hay honor más grande que ese.

Link sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los de su amada Diosa.

Faltaba poco para la batalla final que lo decidiría todo.

* * *

Todo estaba terminando.

El Heraldo de la Muerte se encontraba cayendo en lo que sería su prisión por los siguientes siglos y lo único que pudo ver mientras caía era a la Diosa blanca que tanto odiaba.

-¿¡Dónde habéis escondido los triángulos dorados?!-exclamó furioso.

-¡Los he enviado a un sitio donde nunca los alcanzaréis! Un lugar sagrado donde el mal nunca llegará. Allí, para que estén protegidos por mi gente.-exclamó la Diosa con un semblante serio.

-¿¡En las manos de esos asquerosos humanos?! Maldita seáis, Diosa...

El Heraldo seguía cayendo y mientras desaparecía exclamó sus últimas palabras.

-¡No creáis que esto acaba aquí! ¡El poder absoluto algún día será mío! Y cuando eso ocurra, ¡los demonios gobernarán la Tierra de Hylia por encima de todos como reyes y no habrá ningún guerrero ni ninguna Diosa que me lo impida!

Cuando el Heraldo desapareció, la Diosa rápidamente se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su amado héroe.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue que cuando llegó, éste ya se encontraba sin vida en el suelo.

-Link...-murmuró mientras unas heladas gotas caían de sus ojos sobre sus mejillas y se apresuraba para ir hacia su lado.-¡No!

Hylia se sentó a su lado e intentaba de todas las maneras que su amado despertase... Sin embargo, ella ya sabía que era muy tarde y lo único que hizo fue abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de su amado mientras lloraba.

Esa era una sensación humana que nunca quiso vivir.

-Perdóname Link...-murmuró Hylia mientras acariciaba la mejilla llena de sangre de su amado.-Pero tu encarcelamiento era necesario para hacer tu espíritu más fuerte... Así lo desearon los Dioses y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto... Tú despertaste la Espada Maestra y serás para siempre su dueño, el único que pueda reclamarla...-Con la manga de su vestido blanco se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y acarició la rubia melena de su amado que ahora no llevaba ese gorro verde que tanta gracia le hacía antes.-A pesar de todo lo que te hicieron pasar, has sacrificado tu vida por toda mi gente porque les quieres, al igual que yo lo hago...-Volvió a contemplar el rostro sin vida de su amado y sintió como otra vez sus ojos se humedecían.-Me aseguraré que tu amable y heroico espíritu viva eternamente. Y yo renunciaré a mi divinidad para presentarme a tu lado como una simple humana y que podamos amarnos como siempre quisimos.

 _Y cuando la Tierra de Hylia nos vuelva a necesitar, nosotros volveremos a nacer y a luchar juntos. Nuestras almas siempre estarán unidas **a través del tiempo y del espacio.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1.**

 **Skyward Sword**

 **Zelda y el héroe elegido por Hylia, Link.**

¿No era curioso como hasta hace poco más de tres meses ella era solo otra chica normal de Altárea?

Y ahora, resultaba que ella era la mismísima encarnación de Hylia.

¡Y que su mejor amigo era su héroe elegido!

Si a Zelda le hubiesen contado esta historia antes, seguramente se habría partido de la risa y juraría que esa persona había fumado polvo de setas para creer tal locura.

Sin embargo...

Ella se encontraba allí mismo, en las Tierras Inferiores junto con su mejor amigo y su héroe elegido.

Link.

¿Se acordaría él del día del torneo celeste? ¿Se acordaría él que Zelda le iba a decir algo importante antes de que ella cayese hacia el mar de nubes por culpa del tornado de Grahim?

Zelda esperaba que sí.

Cuando despertó de su sueño eterno, a la primera persona que vio fue a Link. Ella debilmente caminó hacia donde él estaba y cuando estuvo a punto de caerse él la atrapó y la abrazó fuertemente. Como si temiese que ella se volviese a apartar de su lado.

"Buenos días, Link" fue lo único que pudo contestar Zelda en esos momentos.

Link, con una pequeña sonrisa y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, respondió con un pequeño "Buenos días, Zelda".

Ahora que todo había terminado, Zelda podía contemplar a Link tranquilamente sin el miedo de que hubiese un ser malvado que la intentase raptar para poder revivir al Heraldo.

Link tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro. Algunas de ellas seguían abiertas pero parecía que le habían dejado de doler. Llevaba puesto solo una camiseta de color beige con los pantalones del uniforme de caballeros ya que la túnica verde que había usado en su aventura estaba un poco rota y prefería no romperla más hasta que estuviese arreglada.

En comparación con el Link del Torneo Celeste que Zelda recordaba, este Link parecía ser más maduro y también parecía ser más fuerte e inteligente. Sus ojos parecían tener un tono azul un poco más oscuro y la verdad es que se veía mucho más guapo que antes y todo eso a Zelda le encantaba.

 _Ahora Groose no podía burlarse de é_ _l_ , pensó Zelda.

Link se recostó en el suelo y se quedó mirando las estrellas. Se miraba pensativo y eso a Zelda le incomodaba un poco porque estaba acostumbrada a ese Link despistado que tardaba en darse cuenta de las cosas y solo disfrutaba de la vida.

La chica suspiró y se recostó al lado del héroe. Ambos miraron hacia el mar de nubes, donde se suponía que estaba Altárea.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa.-murmuró Link. Zelda le miró confundida y Link señaló el cielo.-Va a llover pronto, no quiero que te resfríes.

Zelda esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Link se levantó del suelo y luego ayudó a su Diosa a levantarse.

Caminaron por el bosque de Farone hasta su casa, que estaba cerca de la Tierra del Presidio, tomados de la mano y sin separarse del otro. A Zelda le encantaba estar así con Link, sentía que en esos momentos nada podía separarles y estarían juntos para siempre.

Aunque...

Sentía que algo atormentaba a Link. A pesar de que llevaban viviendo casi medio mes juntos, estas últimas dos semanas sentía a Link un poco distante y eso en el fondo a ella le dolía.

¿Y si Link no quería estar con ella?

¿Y si se arrepentía de estar en las Tierras Inferiores con ella?

Con solo pensar las posibilidades, Zelda sentía que podría llorar.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa, que Groose y más gente les construyó para que viviesen allí, cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Zelda se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. Seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que estaba pasando en su relación con Link. El día del Torneo Celeste ella le iba a confesar a Link que estaba enamorada de él. Antes de conocer su destino, lo único con lo que ella soñaba a parte de conocer las Tierras Inferiores, era que su mejor amigo correspondiese sus sentimientos y empezasen una relación.

No lo aguantaba más. No quería que Link se distanciase de ella.

Rápidamente salió de su cama y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Link. Se paró delante de la puerta para dar dos pequeños toques, aunque después de unos minutos de pensarlo, abrió la puerta sin llamar y se acercó hacia la cama del rubio.

Link se encontraba tirado boca arriba mientras miraba el techo, una posición muy rara para dormir a decir verdad. Llevaba puesto solo unos pantalones, lo que hacía que su desnudo pecho se viese perfectamente con todas sus cicatrices y sobre todo la más grande que le había hecho el Heraldo. Su escudo hyliano y su espada se encontraban al lado de la cama.

Se miraba pensativo, tanto que tardó en darse cuenta de que Zelda estaba en la puerta mirándole atentamente.

-¡Zelda!-exclamó un poco confundido.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que estabas durmiendo...-murmuró la rubia y Link suspiró.

-No he podido conciliar el sueño...

Zelda se sentó al lado de Link mientras ambos se miraban de reojo. Sin quererlo, ambos se cogieron de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, Link...-susurró Zelda y Link la miró.-Siento que desde que todo ha terminado, nos hemos distanciado un poco.-Zelda suspiró y miró a Link a los ojos.-¿Qué nos ha pasado Link? ¿Es que ya no me quieres como antes?

Link suspiró y apartó su vista del rostro de Zelda.

-No es eso Zelda.-murmuró Link.

-¿¡Entonces qué es?!-Zelda sentía que se le caían las lágrimas y Link al mirarla sentía que se le rompía el corazón.

Genial, ahora había hecho llorar a su Diosa.

-Eres la encarnación de Hylia.-dijo Link mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro a Zelda.-Y yo... Soy solo simplemente un chico de Altárea. No me merezco estar al lado de la Diosa Hylia...

Zelda sintió que al escuchar esas palabras se le iba un peso de encima, pero a la vez se sentía un poco enfadada por esas palabras.

-¿No te dije antes de entrar en mi sueño eterno de que a pesar de ser Hylia, siempre seguiría siendo tu Zelda?

Link suspiró y miró su mano izquierda que seguía entrelazada con la de la rubia. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró a Zelda.

-No me siento digno del título de héroe, y mucho menos el poder estar a tu lado...

Zelda sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Link.

-Hay cosas que recuerdo como Hylia.-dijo Zelda mirando también su mano entrelazada con la de su héroe.-Estas tierras una vez se llamaron las Tierras de Hylia y había un hermoso y próspero reino en esas tierras. Tengo muchos recuerdos de cuando era Hylia, pero a pesar de todo eso yo sigo siendo Zelda, tu Zelda...

Link sonrió y se acercó a ella de manera que pudiese acariciar su rostro y mirarle a los ojos. Aunque él no lo dijese, le encantaban los ojos celestes de Zelda. Le encantaba todo de Zelda.

-¿Qué querías decirme el día del Torneo Celeste?-preguntó el hyliano.

Zelda sonrió.

-Que estoy enamorada de ti, Link.

El héroe sonrió y acortó la distancia mientras unía sus labios con los de la Diosa en un dulce beso. Era el primer beso de ambos por lo cual era un poco torpe, pero ambos lo sintieron perfecto.

-La verdad es que en ese entonces no era del todo consciente de mis sentimientos por ti.-confesó Link cuando se separaron para respirar.-Pero después de todo, mientras te buscaba y hacía todo esto por ti, me di cuenta de que tú eres la única persona que necesito para ser feliz. Por ti Zelda, volvería a luchar contra Grahim y contra el Heraldo de la Muerte solo para tenerte en mis brazos una vez más.-Se volvieron a besar y Link le acarició la mejilla.-A lo mejor no soy digno de estar al lado de una Diosa, pero te amo Zelda y te amaré hasta que mi alma muera y desaparezca de estas tierras.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Zelda se tiró encima de su héroe y se volvieron a besar mientras se acariciaban y se decían muchas veces lo mucho que se amaban.

Esa noche, la encarnación de Hylia y su héroe elegido fueron uno solo y se prometieron que siempre estarían juntos y que nadie ni nada los separaría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2.**

 **The Minish Cap**

 **La princesa Zelda y el héroe Link**

Era el décimo quinto cumpleaños de la princesa Zelda cuando recibió un beso por parte de su mejor amigo y de su héroe.

Fue un beso un poco torpe por parte de ambos y muy inexperto, pero sin embargo en ese momento tanto la princesa como el héroe pensaron que nada más en el mundo importaba aparte de ellos. Pero descubrieron que no necesitaban palabras para explicar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Todo el mundo en el reino parecía haber conocido a Link mientras él era un niño y viajaba por todo el reino junto con Ezlo para rescatarla. Todo el mundo le adoraba y le conocían como el mejor soldado del reino y como el mejor amigo de la princesa. No había mejor espadachín que él en todo el reino, pues claro había aprendido todo lo que sabía de los Blade Brothers, y ayudaba a todo el mundo siempre que podía.

Zelda sabía que si alguna vez se tendría que casar, él sería el marido perfecto y además un excelente rey.

¿Quién mejor que un héroe para ser rey?

Después del décimo septo cumpleaños de la princesa, el nuevo ministro ya la presionaba a contraer matrimonio con algún noble y tener herederos.

El rey, quién había muerto hace poco al salir de caza, había nombrado a un lord ministro del reino después de que el viejo ministro muriese por un infarto.

El rey de Hyrule adoraba a Link. ¿Cómo no iba a quererle si de no ser por él Vaati se habría adueñado del reino y su hija nunca habría dejado de ser una estatua y él seguiría encerrado en una mazmorra de su castillo? Incluso era consciente de la relación que él y su hija tenían y la aprobaba.

El nuevo ministro solo se limitaba a decir si la princesa quería un buen partido que entonces buscase un noble y que no había mejor partido que su hijo.

Que equivocado estaba…

* * *

Era tiempo del festival Picori y todo el mundo en la ciudadela estaban emocionados. Les encantaba poder jugar a los juegos que había, ganar premios, escuchar las historias de los ancianos, poder comer deliciosa comida…

A la princesa le encantaba ese festival pues le recordaba a todo lo que pasó después de que Vaati rompiese la espada cuádruple y liberase a los monstruos. Mientras a Link esa época le recordaba a su viejo amigo Ezlo, que a pesar de haber sido el gorro más irritante del mundo le tenía mucho aprecio. Se podía pasar horas y horas mirando el gorro verde que el viejo minish le regaló antes de irse o mirar la puerta por donde él y Vaati se fueron para no volver jamás.

La mañana del día del torneo Link se encontraba en la casa de su abuelo tirado en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Lo único que el joven vestido de verde hacía era dormir o mirar el gorro que le regaló su viejo amigo. Se sentía un poco triste por la despedida, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado casi nueve años de eso, nunca podría olvidar como alguien tan irritante, miedica y pesado le enseñó grandes valores y coas sobre la vida.

 _"_ _Dime muchacho, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en salvar a la princesa de Hyrule?"_

 _"_ _¿Qué no es obvio? Es la princesa, debo de salvarla y romper ese hechizo."_

 _"_ _¿Seguro que no hay otra razón?" preguntó el sombrero en forma de pájaro. "Parecías muy preocupado por ella."_

 _"_ _Bueno…" murmuró el niño de diez años. "La princesa y yo somos amigos de la infancia y aunque sé que no merezco estar con ella porque es de la realeza la quiero mucho y quiero estar a su lado siempre que pueda."_

 _El pájaro sonrió y le dio un leve picotazo en la cabeza al niño._

 _"_ _Pues recuerda siempre estas palabras muchacho: Deberás de luchar siempre para estar a su lado, nunca te rindas porque ambos estáis destinados a estar juntos."_

En ese momento Link al ser un niño no entendió esas palabras. Pero ahora que había cumplido dieciocho años ya era consciente de lo que todo eso significaba y le agradecería eternamente por ello.

Suspiró y cerró durante un momento los ojos para intentar dormir pero entonces…

-¡Link! ¡No seas vago y despierta de una vez muchacho!

El héroe al escuchar ese grito se cayó de un salto hacia el suelo. En cuanto se pudo levantar vio a su viejo abuelo cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si vas a estar en esta casa holgazaneando todo el día mejor ponte a ayudarme en la herrería.-suspiró el anciano mirando a su nieto.-Ya estoy viejo, Link y necesito ayuda.

-Lo siento abuelo…-murmuró Link mientras se ponía de pie.-Es solo que no estoy de ánimos…

El anciano suspiró al notar lo triste que estaba su nieto. Relajó el entrecejo y dejó de cruzar los brazos.

-Está bien.-se sacudió las manos y se encaminó hacia la puerta.-Por cierto, te desperté porque la princesa está abajo y ha preguntado por ti. No hagas esperar nunca a una dama y mucho menos a una princesa.

El anciano salió por la puerta dejando a un Link confuso. El joven se arregló un poco el pelo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo donde estaba su princesa esperándole.

-¡Zelda!-gritó Link al llegar al primer piso y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

La princesa sonrió al ver a su héroe y no tardó en corresponder el abrazó. Link la tomó por el mentón para darle un tierno beso en los labios, beso que ella correspondió y luego se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos.

Zelda se veía preciosa a los ojos de Link. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y con algunas trenzas. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa con la Trifuerza bordada en amarillo mientras que de accesorios solo llevaba unos pendientes de la Trifuerza también junto con un collar de perlas.

-Te ves preciosa.-dijo Link mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia y ella sonreía.

-Dijiste que vendrías esta mañana al torneo.-murmuró Zelda separándose un poco de Link y cruzándose de brazos.

Link suspiró.

-No me sentía bien para ir.-respondió el rubio mientras miraba a la princesa cruzada de brazos.-Además, sabes que no me dejan participar porque soy un muy buen espadachín.

Zelda rio un poco y tomó a su novio de la mano mientras le miraba de reojo.

-Me hiciste falta.-dijo la princesa.-El hijo del ministro Lannister estaba allí, fue el que ganó y no paraba de presumirlo mientras alegaba el buen partido que era para mí.

Link suspiró hastiado después de haber escuchado eso. No odiaba al joven lord Lannister, pero no le caía nada bien y sobre todo después de que le viese siempre coqueteando con su novia y un día le dijese que no valía para estar a su lado por ser simplemente un soldado hijo de herreros. Sabía que ese lord era egocéntrico y fanfarrón y simplemente al pensar que el Ministro Lannister quería comprometer a su princesa con ese niñato le daban ganas de vomitar.

-Con solo pensar de que ese maldito te puede poner la mano encima me dan ganas de degollarle.-suspiró Link en un intento de calmarse haciendo que Zelda riese un poco.

-Ya sabes que no me agrada.-respondió la princesa mientras se ponía de puntillas para besar la mejilla de su novio.-Solo te quiero a ti a mi lado. Aunque sigo sin saber por qué tanto empeño del ministro en hacer que me case con su hijo sabiendo que tú serás la persona con la que me case porque así lo dejó escrito mi padre…

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y ambos salieron de la casa del herrero no sin antes despedirse de él.

Durante todo el camino hasta la ciudadela la pareja no compartió ninguna palabra. Solo caminaron tomados de la mano sin que nadie o nada más les molestase…

Eso solo hasta llegar a la ciudadela.

-¡Princesa Zelda!-exclamó Tyron Lannister en cuanto vio a la chica entrar con el soldado.-¡Os he estado buscando en todas partes!

La princesa suspiró y rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba todas las quejas del egocéntrico lord por haber desaparecido en cuanto el torneo acabó.

-Perdonad, lord Lannister-murmuró la princesa sin mirarle a los ojos.-, pero en ese momento fui a buscar al joven Link para que pudiésemos pasar los dos solos toda la tarde en el festival.

El lord bufó cuando escuchó a la princesa decir esas palabras y al mirarla tomada de la mano con ese estúpido soldado. ¿Por qué la princesa se negaba en admitir que él era mejor partido que ese plebeyo y que él la haría gozar y hacer más feliz que lo que ese niño pudiera hacerla?

-¿Por qué os empeñáis en decir que él es mejor partido que yo? Yo os haría más feliz de lo que él pudiera haceros y sería mucho mejor rey de lo que él pudiera ser.

Zelda y Link suspiraron a la vez al ver que el lord iba a decir otra vez lo mismo que llevaba diciendo los últimos dos años.

-Porque como os he dicho mil veces, estoy enamorada de Link que aparte de ser un soldado y ser hijo de herreros es un héroe y tiene en su corazón más valor que el que ningún hombre podría poseer y a él no le interesa el trono como a otras personas con más estatus social que conozco.

-¿Y acaso creéis de que eso es suficiente para poder gobernar un reino?

Los tres voltearon en cuanto escucharon esa voz y pudieron observar al ministro Lannister. Era un viejo de unos cincuenta años de edad, calvo y con un corto bigote negro.

-Pienso que es lo único que hace falta para gobernar un reino.-dijo la princesa cruzándose de brazos.

Link sonrió un poco al ver cómo su princesa hablaba con tanta firmeza de lo que creía sin ninguna pizca de duda y sin entrecortarse.

Sabía que ella iba a ser una gran reina en algún futuro próximo.

-Y para su información, mi lords,-dijo Link mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia los dos hombres.-la princesa y yo hemos decidido en casarnos después de que el desfile termine. Es más, vamos a anunciarlo hoy en la noche hacia todo el pueblo.

Los dos lords se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso. Ambos miraron a la princesa para saber si lo que decía el muchacho era cierto y al mirarla sonreír y asentir sabían que el soldado decía la verdad.

-¡Pero eso no es posible!-exclamó el lord.-¡No se pueden casar!

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Link irónicamente al verle temblar.-Porque que yo sepa cualquier persona puede ir al templo y decir sus votos delante de las diosas y un sacerdote y están oficialmente casados y eso es lo que pensamos hacer nosotros.

-Nunca serás rey.-dijo el ministro cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo nunca he dicho que quiera ser rey.-respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.-Lo único que quiero es estar al lado de la princesa y protegerla con mi vida si hace falta.

Ambos ministro e hijo se fueron enfadados del lugar…

Sabiendo de que ni siquiera luchando contra el tiempo y el espacio lograrían separar al héroe y a la princesa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3:**

 **Four Swords**

 **La princesa Zelda y el héroe de la espada cuádruple Link**

La princesa Zelda había cumplido recientemente dieciséis años y el rey de Hyrule pensaba ya en comprometerla.

Lo que el rey de Hyrule no sabía era que su hija ya tenía una relación con el que era su héroe.

La princesa despertó esa mañana para encontrarse con su cama vacía otra vez y suspiró. Últimamente Link se iba muy temprano en la mañana y a ella no le daba tiempo ni de decirle buenos días y darle un beso por la mañana.

Zelda caminó hacia su tocador, donde encima de él se encontró una princesa de la calma y no pudo evitar sonreír porque sabía que había sido su héroe quién la había dejado allí.

Zelda adoraba a Link con toda su alma. Él era atento, cariñoso, valiente… Todo lo que soñó en un hombre.

Al contrario de Vaati, que aparte de secuestrarla y pretender que ella fuese su novia, era todo lo contrario a lo que Link era a pesar de ser pequeños entonces.

Una de sus doncellas entró a la habitación, así que rápidamente Zelda escondió la flor entre sus libros y la miró de reojo por el espejo.

-Buenos días, princesa Zelda.-dijo la doncella mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-respondió Zelda mientras cogía su cepillo y empezaba a peinarse.

La doncella sonrió al ver a la princesa. La conocía desde hacía varios años como para saber que en ese mismo instante la princesa estaba más colorada que un rábano vivaz.

-¿Ya vio la flor que el joven héroe dejó para usted, alteza?-preguntó la doncella con sonrisa pícara.

Zelda, que se puso nerviosa inmediatamente, soltó el cepillo de golpe para luego dar media vuelta y mirar a la doncella.

-¡Cómo osáis decir esas palabras!-exclamó la princesa tartamudeando y roja.-El héroe y yo tenemos una relación estrictamente profesional y nunca dejaría a un hombre entrar a mis aposentos.

La doncella se echó a reír al ver la reacción de la princesa.

-Princesa, creedme cuando os digo que la mayoría del palacio sabe de vuestra relación con el joven Link.-respondió la doncella con una sonrisa.-Y no podríamos estar más de acuerdo en que él haría un monarca estupendo y que no hay nadie mejor para usted que él.

La princesa, que seguía tan colorada como un rábano vivaz, se sentó en frente de su tocador y le pasó el cepillo a su doncella para que la peinase. Ella creía que eran discretos sobre su relación, a pesar de que ellos solían dar paseos por los jardines del palacio tomados de las manos o que ella de vez en cuando le robaba un beso a Link solo para ver como se ponía rojo hasta las puntas de las orejas. No es que fuesen tan obvios… ¿O sí?

La doncella terminó de cepillarle el pelo a la princesa y le hizo una media cola con el lazo rojo que ella había heredado de la reina.

-Será mejor que os terminéis de vestir, alteza.-dijo la doncella mientras se separaba de la princesa.-Hoy tiene un día ajetreado y luego en la noche se celebrará un baile para buscarle un pretendiente.

Zelda bufó, a lo que la doncella volvió a reír. Después de dar una reverencia salió de la habitación dejando a la princesa sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Zelda creía que el día no podía ir a peor.

Primero estaba el hecho de que tenía sus aburridas clases con esos dinosaurios vivientes que eran sus profesores. Porque sí, la mayoría eran sheikahs que tenían más de cien años. Luego estaba el hecho de que Link estaba muy ocupado entrenando con la guardia del castillo y no se podían ver ni por los pasillos haciendo que Zelda se estresase un poco. Y por último pero no por eso menos importante, estaba el dichoso baile que su padre había planificado.

Zelda se encontraba jurándoles a las Diosas que si otro noble impertinente le ponía la mano encima, ella le quitaría su masculinidad de una sola patada.

Estaba otra vez quedándose sumida en sus pensamientos cuando…

-¡Princesa!-exclamó Rotver, su profesor de ciencias.-¡Deje de soñar y concéntrese en lo que le estoy diciendo!

La princesa suspiró hastiada. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería hacer era estar acostada en su cama rodeada por los brazos de su increíble novio y que él no llevase ninguna túnica o camiseta puesta para que así ella pudiese contemplar y acariciar su pecho bien formado con algunas cuantas cicatrices…

Oh, la princesa se encontraba babeando con solo imaginárselo.

-¡Princesa Zelda!-volvió a gritar el sheikah mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa y la sacaba rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

Zelda frunció el ceño y el sheikah suspiró.

-Ya es tarde y el baile empezará en cuatro horas.-dijo el anciano mientras miraba a la princesa.-La clase se ha acabado por hoy.

Zelda sonrió y luego de despedirse de su profesor, salió de su estudio. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se asomó a una ventana donde pudo observar a su héroe entrenando con los demás soldados animadamente.

Le encantaba ver a Link practicando con la espada o el arco.

Estaba con los codos apoyados sobre la ventana contemplando a su novio cuando él se dio la vuelta y se fijó en la hermosa dama que le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Link sonrió y la saludó con la mano antes de volver a entrenar.

Mientras que Zelda solo podía sentir su corazón latir de felicidad.

* * *

La princesa Zelda, que se encontraba radiante esa noche para los ojos de todos los presentes, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no matar a los hombres que se le acercaban e intentaban cortejarla.

Podía jurar que había nobles que le triplicaban la edad que la cortejaban y su padre parecía dispuesto a eso.

Tuvo que esperar a que la mayoría de presentes estuviesen ocupados deleitándose con su décima copa de vino para ella poder escaparse hacia el jardín, cerca de donde estaba el Santuario de la espada cuádruple, y poder respirar tranquila.

Porque si el príncipe Joffrey del reino de Westeros se le volvía a acercar, juraba por la diosa de la sabiduría Nayru que ese niñato engreído volvería a su hogar hecho pedazos.

-¿Escapándote de la fiesta tan temprano?

Zelda se asustó por un segundo en cuanto escuchó esa voz, pero en cuanto vio que era Link que se acercaba a ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Link llevaba su característica túnica verde, pero con algunos decorados en dorado y unas hombreras de oro en los hombros a los que se les unía una capa roja.

Link no pudo pero evitar sonreír al ver a la princesa.

La chica llevaba un vestido rojo con rubíes incrustados, guantes blancos, su preciosa tiara de diamantes y su lazo rojo que recogía su pelo en una coleta alta. El héroe solo pensaba en que la princesa se encontraba radiante.

Link se sentó al lado de la chica y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Tomó con su mano libre una princesa de la calma que estaba a sus pies y la colocó detrás de la oreja de la princesa.

-Te ves preciosa, Zelda.-murmuró Link mientras miraba embobado a la mujer de sus sueños.

Zelda se volvió a colorar como un rábano vivaz pero esta vez en vez de voltear para otro lado o tartamudear, se abalanzó hacia el héroe para besarlo con esa pasión que ella guardaba en el fondo.

Link se sorprendió por el acto de la princesa, pero no por eso se separó de ella. Al contrario, profundizó aún más el beso y entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de la rubia.

Pasaron los segundos y ambos maldijeron al oxígeno por hacerse presente y separarles en el mejor momento.

La música del interior sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada desde ese punto. Link sonrió y se levantó para luego tenderle la mano a la princesa.

-¿Me concederías este baile, alteza?

Zelda sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba al héroe de la mano.

Link puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y ambos empezaron a moverse al suave y lento ritmo de la música.

No había nadie más aparte de ellos.

-¿Te imaginas que todavía estuviese dividido en cuatro?-preguntó Link mientras miraba a Zelda y ella le miró confundida.-En vez de pelearme con todos esos nobles por tu mano, tendría que pelearme conmigo mismo para tenerte solo para mí.

Zelda soltó una leve risa mientras veía a los dos zafiros que Link tenía por ojos.

-Bueno, no tienes que pelear por lo que ya tienes.-dijo Zelda mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Link rió y la chica le miró confundida.

-Mi padre siempre decía que a pesar de tener algo, siempre debías luchar por ello.-dijo el rubio y la princesa le miró confundida.-Fue por eso que después de que te fueses corriendo le pregunté a tu padre si me daba permiso de pedir tu mano en matrimonio y para mi sorpresa dijo que sí siempre y cuando tu aceptases.

Zelda, que estaba atónita por lo que Link le acababa de contar, sonrió y se separó de él un poco.

-De los cuatro Link me hubiera quedado con el Link Violeta.-dijo Zelda con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el palacio seguida por Link.-Era el menos "graciosillo".

Link soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Era el más aburrido de todos.

-O puede que con Azul.-dijo Zelda fingiendo pensar.-Su flequillo lo tenía diferente y le daba cierto toque de madurez.

Link dejó de reír y frunció el ceño.

-Azul era idiota, todos los sabíamos.-dijo mientras abrazaba a la princesa por detrás.-Yo lo sabía.

Zelda volvió a reír y acarició la mejilla de su dulce y valiente novio.

-Ciertamente tengo que admitir que el Verde era mi favorito.

Link sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Zelda.

-Y será el único que te hará feliz para siempre.

Ambos volvieron a besarse para volver dentro del palacio y anunciar a todos los presentes que la princesa ya había conseguido prometido.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios Finales:** Esto es lo que ocurre cuando mezclamos gripe con dolor de cabeza, inspiración y no poder encontrar más santuarios en el Breath of the Wild._

 _Lamento la tardanza otra vez, intentaré actualizar más seguido pero no prometo nada porque se acercan los exámenes y ya valí. Por ahora los capítulos han sido bonitos y todo eso, pero si saben qué sigue en la cronología me temo que lo que viene será desgarrador(?_

 _Sin más que añadir, espero que dejen sus reviews, y le den a favorite y a seguir._

 _¡Que la Trifuerza les acompañe!_


End file.
